Questions
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: Rin's best friend Len shows up to spend the day with her, but he's suddenly interested in asking too many pointless questions. What's gotten into him? (LenXRin one-shot.)


Rin sits in her living room, her eyes glued to her TV and her fingers speedily pressing buttons to perform overdrives and such on her all-time favorite game. _Stupid thing, just die already!_ She curses mentally at the boss onscreen who keeps zombifying and then killing her party members. _Why are you still kicking, you weird octopus woman?!_

"Heya Rin!" Her best friend, Len, appears in the doorway suddenly, shrugging a pack from his shoulders while she whirls to face him.

"Eh? Len, what are you doing here?" Rin says in surprise, frowning. "How did you even get in?!"

"I used your spare key. By the way, you just died." He answers swiftly, plopping down beside her on the couch and yawning. He's dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of dark jeans, his hair in a high, short ponytail.

Rin spins to face her screen, and a growl issues from her lips amidst the gentle music of the Game Over screen. " _NOOOO! _ That was the freakin' seventh time I've tried to beat her!"

"Who were you fighting?" Len asks innocently.

"Lady Yunalesca. Ugh, that boss battle is so annoying." Rin blows a lock of blonde out of her face as she glances at the boy beside her. They've been friends since they were in preschool, and they've always been very close. They also look very alike, sharing the same color hair, blue eyes, and creamy complexions. They even share a lot of the same interests and favorite things, save for their drastically different opinions on whether oranges or bananas are better. It's a wonder they weren't born as twins; they're practically two halves of the same whole sometimes.

"Did she zombify your party?" He continues.

"Yes!" Her voice exudes exasperation, and she rubs her eyes tiredly.

"Did you make sure to level your characters?"

"Yeah, I did a lot of grinding beforehand..."

"Did you use your summons?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Have you saved recently?"

"Hey, what's with the twenty questions?" Rin says, starting to get a little irritated by his constant talk; normally Len doesn't spout non-stop chatter like their mutual friend Miku. "It doesn't even matter, I'm done with it for now. You never answered _my_ question; what are you doing here?"

Len grins at her. "I've come to spend the day with you. I beat every game in my house, and eaten all my bananas, so there's not much to hold me over there. Speaking of which, do you have some?"

"Bananas? Uh, yeah... You know I always keep a bunch of them around because of you. Though I swear they're tainting my beloved oranges... I bit into one the other day, and it tasted kinda banana-y." She says.

"I'm gonna go get one." He stands up, then looks at her. "Want an orange?"

"Fine." She says, glaring at the TV screen.

"Hey, by the way, wanna make a cake?" He asks as he wanders away toward her kitchen.

"A cake? Why do you want to make a cake? I don't even know if I have cake mix." Rin says, glancing over her shoulder at him as she turns her PS3 off.

He returns a second later and tosses a small fruit at her, which she catches neatly. "I brought some of my own. It just sounds good, doesn't it? Please, Rinny?" He says, looking at her with pleading eyes and using his favorite- and most annoying- nickname for her.

"Ehhh, okay." She gives in, knowing she can't resist the kinda cute face he makes. "But I have some things to do first before I can."

"That's okay, you're stuck with me for the day anyway." Len says, leaning back into the couch cushion. "I'll just entertain myself while you're busy."

Little did Rin know what kind of day she was in for.

* * *

Doing dishes in her kitchen, Len stands by and watches her.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?" She says absently, scrubbing away at a particularly dirty spot.

"Can I dry?"

"Sure."

He picks up the cloth next to her and starts wiping things down.

"Do you always take forever to wash a plate?" Len inquires.

"What? You know you take longer than me when you do dishes." Rin says defensively, handing him the plate.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yeah, I've seen you take forever washing your banana mug!"

"Have you timed me to be sure?"

"Why would I do that?" Rin says, annoyance seeping into her voice as she picks up a bowl.

"Why wouldn't you? Otherwise you don't actually know if I'm slower than you."

Rin lets out a groan.

* * *

Next, Rin vacuums the living room. She'd promised her Mom she'd get it done (she'd kind of been putting it off.) and so she turns it on and starts going over the carpet, under Len's watchful gaze.

She looks over at him as she hears a faint noise; he's moving his mouth, but she can't hear him clearly over the vacuum. "What?" she calls out loudly.

He repeats himself, but still she can't hear. Sighing, she turns off the vacuum. "What do you want?" She demands.

"I was asking if you had done this recently. You also missed a spot behind you." Len says, grinning at her cheerfully.

Rin rolls her eyes and doesn't answer him. She turns the vacuum back on and goes back over the spot she presumably missed, shooting a glance at Len as if to say ' _Are you happy?'_

She gets back into the chore, but a few seconds later Len pokes her shoulder. He says something, but after realizing he can't be heard, he leans over to her ear.

"Hey, Rin, did you know you missed under the table?"

Rin fights back the urge to punch her best friend in the face.

* * *

Finally done with chores, she gives in to Len and agrees to begin making a cake with him, hoping it would shut him up finally.

Rin whisks away at the batter in the mixing bowl, frowning in concentration, while Len reads the box's directions.

"Did you remember the eggs?" He questions her.

"Yes, Len." She says with resignation, not looking away from the bowl of red goop.

"After all those chores, I bet cake sounds really good, doesn't it?" Len says happily, setting the box down. "You got any milk? I'm dying of thirst."

While he raids her fridge, Rin mumbles under her breath at him. _He didn't even do anything. He could've helped out. All he's done is ask a bunch of stupid questions.  
_

"What was that?" His voice is suddenly right at her ear, his breath on the side of her neck, and she jumps, the whisk accidentally splattering cake batter on the counter.

"Len! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She says angrily, facing him.

The blonde chuckles. "Ah, Rin, you've got some batter on your cheek." He reaches over and runs his thumb over her cheek gently.

Unwittingly, Rin's face turns slightly red. Len pulls his hand away and licks the top of his thumb, grinning at her, his blue eyes bright.

 _I could've wiped it off myself... He didn't need to do it for me..._ Rin's thoughts take on a flustered tone, her eyes shifting away from him. Even if it was a little weird, she doesn't necessarily _mind_ that he did it... Which is weird for _her_ to think... _Why am I dwelling on it?_

"Wow... That tastes really good." Len says, glancing at the bowl on the counter and the dots of cake strewn across the surface. His gaze returning to her, he takes the whisk from her hand. "Now, how about I take over and you clean up this mess? Next thing I know, you'll be splashing the whole bowl onto the floor." He says.

The weird warmth in her face fades. "H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" She demands, her irritation returning and those _really strange_ thoughts disappearing.

"Dunno, Rin. What's it mean?" He asks her, that playful grin still on his face.

How is this guy her best friend?!

* * *

Rin plops down on the couch in the living room. Night has fallen outside, and it seems like this entire day has been really long. Len continued to ask random questions, and finally she just started giving in and saying 'yes' to all of them, just so he'd quit bothering her with them. She sets her empty plate on the coffee table, watching Len finish off his second piece.

"Wow, we did really good! That cake was awesome!" He says happily, placing his plate next to hers. Rin notices a few crumbs on his lower lip, but he brushes them off before she says anything. Not that she cares.

"Hey, Rin, wanna watch TV?" He starts again, and suppressing a rebellious noise, she shakes her head.

"Sure, whatever." _Maybe he'll get distracted by the TV. I don't know what's gotten into him today... Maybe being around Miku and Kaito has rubbed their extremely social personalities on him._

The boy picks up the remote, ignoring her slightly sour expression, and starts flicking through channels. Rin closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Anything you wanna watch?"

"No..." She says, not opening her eyes, and starts tuning out his further questions, setting herself on autopilot for his continuous inquiry.

"Ooh, look, there's an action movie on! Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, that guy got his head blown off! Wasn't that awesome?"

"Yep." She still hasn't even looked to see what he's watching; she honestly doesn't care. She lets the sounds of explosions and rough male voices help her ignore him. However, his voice in comparison to those on the TV is much better to listen to, sounding deep but not harsh, and he always speaks in such a nice tone... _Rin, what even are you thinking right now? You shouldn't think about your best friend like that!_

"This movie seems kinda cheesy. Don't you think so?" Len continues, completely unaware of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"That looked so fake! Didn't it?"

"Yeah..." Despite her best efforts, he's _really_ starting to get on her nerves, even with his nice voice. And the variations of the word 'yes' are starting to sound really repetitive coming from her.

"Did you see that weird animal just now? What even _is_ that? Wait, what just happened? Are you understanding the movie okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you liking this movie?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

" _Yes,_ Len, I-" Rin begins to say, but freezes as she realizes what Len said. Her eyes open to look at him in confusion. "Wait a-"

He doesn't give her time to take it back. She feels his hand on her cheek, then the warmth of his lips on hers, moving tenderly over her own. All she can do is gasp into the kiss, completely taken off guard by him. _W-w-w-wait a second! What?!_

Her mind then shorts out under the full realization that _her best friend_ is kissing her. Tingles radiate through her body, and she finds herself gripping onto his sleeves, returning the kiss to her own surprise and closing her eyes, heat beginning to spread from her face down and throughout her. Their lips dance to a melody only the two of them know.

Len ends the kiss seemingly much too soon, pulling back a few inches to look at her. His eyes are dark, filled with something she hadn't seen before.

"W-why?" She finds herself asking aloud amidst the chaos in her head, letting go of his shirt but unable to take her eyes off his, searching them.

Red tints his face. "Why?" He repeats her question. "Well, because... I... Um... I.. I l-like..." Len's face becomes determined. He swallows, then chokes out a hasty, nervous answer. "I- _Iloveyou_ _!_ " He confesses.

Rin blushes heavily at his words. "Y-you-you do?" Her voice is shaky; never had she thought Len, of all people, would- would _love_ her like _that-_

He nods vigorously. "Y-yeah... I do."

Rin's head swirls with thought. "Wait... did..." Somehow, something begins to register in her mind, and pieces click into place. "Did you... _plan_ that?"

"Well, yeah..." Len says sheepishly, leaning a bit away from her and looking away, rubbing his head. "I wasn't really sure what the best way to do it was, so... I planned to just... take you by surprise. I figured you'd get pretty annoyed with my questions and just start agreeing eventually, and then, I'd..." His face darkens in color.

Suddenly Rin bursts into laughter, causing the blonde in front of her to look at her strangely, almost hurt. "W-what's so funny?"

Taking a breath to stop the torrent of giggles, Rin covers her mouth. "Only you'd think up something as weird and annoying as that to kiss me." She says breathlessly, feeling almost lightheaded.

Len's face turns serious. His hand reaches up and wraps around her wrist, removing it so he can see her face. "Well, it worked, right?" He asks.

The girl finally stops laughing. "I guess so... but I wouldn't recommend doing that again," Rin says, suddenly realizing he's gotten close to her once more. She wants to back away, but she also doesn't...? "I almost kicked you out of my house for it."

Len chuckles nervously. "Well... Yeah, it probably wasn't my best option, but... it _did_ work." His eyes meet hers steadily, though anxiety is written on his face. "But, Rin, um... d- do you l-like me? I mean, I guess it's okay if you don't, I, um, I just..." He trails off, his gaze examining her.

"I... I um..." Rin takes a moment to think. The butterflies in her stomach from the kiss, the thrill of it having yet to fade from her, the closeness and possibility of their lips meeting again, the way she realizes he looks really cute vulnerable like this, her thoughts she's had about him lately... Rin's not dense. "I... I think so," She says in a voice barely higher than a whisper.

Len's face breaks out into a happy smile. "R-really?!"

Rin nods, and his hands take hold of both of hers, feeling warm and soft over her own. "So... Rin, will you go out with me?" He voices in a strong tone, looking at her.

Rin smiles back. "...Yes."

His happy expression stays, though suddenly he looks shy as well. "Um, is it okay if I ask you one more question, though?"

She gazes at him. "What is it?"

Len blushes. "Is it- um, would it be okay if I kissed you again?"

Rin turns a brighter scarlet, but smiles at the flustered boy she likes so much. "Silly. You don't even need to ask."

* * *

Author's Note: Heya! Welcome to Pointless RinXLen Fluff Central, I will be your guide...

So I wasn't quite sure how to end this, but I hope you like it anyway, haha. I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this, it just... hit me like a ton of bricks. Splatted me in the face like cake batter, I suppose.

I also have motivation to write some other fanfics based off a few of Len's songs... I can't get Ugly Guy Documentary out of my head. ._.

I have actually finished chapter 2 of The Fate of a Prisoner! I'm just waiting to post it til I'm further into chapter 3.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fluff. Let me know what you think, if you want!

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids. I just love to use them!


End file.
